


A Girl and Two Snakes

by Severedpsychos



Category: Metal Gear Solid, Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Big Boss as a retired vet, Crossover, F/M, His girlfriend is a proud Princess, Hypnosis, Other, Rape, Romance/Adventure, Snake fetish, Tentacle Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severedpsychos/pseuds/Severedpsychos
Summary: A tragic plane crash leaves the heir to the British Throne stranded in the jungles of South America. Her pilot, a grizzled veteran of war, is nowhere readily present. Fearing him dead she must press on...





	A Girl and Two Snakes

Elayne couldn’t recall why she was suspended off the ground. Slowly, she opened her eyes to a world cast in the flickering hellish glow of flame and wreckage. Giant trees stood sentinel to the ghastly scene as memory began it’s rise like bubbles through syrup. She remembered a man. Clearly a soldier, but with a beard and an eyepatch. He had a soft, but gravelly voice that was reassuring for some reason. Suddenly in a burst of violent memory like the flooding Nile, she remembered the crash. The grizzled veteran, her pilot, repeating in that absurdly calm voice, “We’re going down. Sit down, buckle up and I’ll get us there.” Elayne found it relieving, yet infuriating to be told what to do. Then everything went black in a massive lurch. Feeling tears in her eyes, she looked upon that wreck of a plane and felt the stark absence of comfort.

She never felt the hungry, unwavering gaze watching her every subtle move.

Elayne lapsed back into unconsciousness for either seconds or eternities, both were too brief and too long. She came back to wakefulness still strapped into the flight chair, and once again remembered that man. _What was his name? Jack? John?_ Her skull felt like the anvil of thousands of hammers. Looking around groggily, she realized the chair was caught in a tree, gigantic in size. The flight chair caught so she was pressed against the restraints.

Those same restraints held her from a dizzying drop. Elayne shifted uncomfortably against the restraints, thankful for their presence, but not for their roughness. Though, if she were honest, it did remind her of the bedroom games she would play with her lover. That thought sent heat through her cheeks, even as she struggled to find a way down without cracking her head. The moon shone full overhead, making the dying flames mute in their last fitful flickering. Elayne decided to try to reach the next branch down and somehow get to the ground. She was amazed by the massive size of the tree. She may as well have been in another world. Finally acting on thought, she reached for the restraint release with some trepidation, hand on the twist release just beneath her breasts. Out of nowhere, she noticed slight movement among nearby leaves combined with a voice in her head shouting, _RUN!_

Still, she hesitated before twisting the release. It saved her life. Events happened at a crawl. Elayne, twisting the release and feeling the sickening suddenness of falling, feeling the straps slip out of her grasp. Her gaze locked on the ground below in time to see something streak by just below her. She hit the thing, hard, right in the midsection, folding nearly in half over the top of it, knocking the wind from her lungs and making her vision swim. Struggling to breath, she felt herself slipping backwards. Dazed, she tried to grab hold of what she thought was the tree branch she hit. That failed, as the “tree branch” went limp and she resumed her fall to the ground below. The only mercy was that time made haste to replace its laggard pace. Elayne, once again, found unconsciousness.

Elayne woke, feeling sick, lying on her back. She sat up slowly, her head feeling full of cotton and pain, the rest of her body feeling an intense ache all over. Elayne propped herself up on her arms. Feeling sick, she looked around at what was clearly the floor of an ancient jungle. Thick roots were tangled everywhere in the dark loam. The occasional bushy fern making an appearance in the soft moonlight glow. Remembering her brutal fall, she looked for the tree branch that had broken her fall. She thought to use it as a walking stick. While looking, she stood up on shaky legs. Elayne stumbled, and nearly fell. Cursing, she straightened and felt wetness in her hair and on her face. Getting some of it on her hands, even in the dim moonlight, she saw the red of blood. Elayne sat down, hard, in shock, but froze when she sat on squirmed in irritation. Looking around herself, she saw movement. Her heart went to beating like a hummingbird’s wings, while her blood made itself Ice. Looking closely, she saw, in the crystal clarity of fear, scales of mottled brown and green. It was a massive snake, easily over 33ft, and who knows how thick. It certainly felt thicker than the tree roots she had her hands on. At that thought, her eyes went wide. She realized, it wasn’t a branch that broke her fall, it was this monster. Elayne saw the glint of an eye in the moonlight; it was watching her. She could suddenly feel its hunger and the movement around her took on a more sinister purpose. It wanted to coil her up and eat her. Even realizing this, she sat transfixed by the eye of the snake.

She thought she heard a voice, “No, Never Eat, only Play, Princess.” The voice had a lisp, almost sounding laughable or silly. _I’m going insane_, Elayne thought. Yet, she still couldn’t avert her eyes from the Snake’s. It seemed to shine and dance with color. Her mind went blank, hearing lisping laughter. She snapped back to focus when something pushed its way clumsily across her lap. Breaking away from its eye, she glanced at her lap and saw a thick tail wriggling its way across her lap and beginning to cup her bottom. Fear fell to fury, and the Ice in her blood turned to liquid Fire.

“Liar!” Elayne screamed, with raw hate in her voice. Without thought, she peeled away the offending tail with ridiculous ease and standing with violent suddenness, swaying slightly as dizziness washed through her, threatening to make her sick. Turning sharply, Elayne began moving away, stepping over still twitching coils. Clear of the snake, Elayne was struck by the realization that she treated the voice in her mind as if it were the snake. Stopping mid-step, she turned slowly to face the snake again. Drawing herself up regally (she was the royal heir, after all) she decided that hallucination or not doesn’t mean she should be lacking civility and grace. “You may have acted with the intent to harm my person, but instead you have saved my life. Thank you. I’ve always had a love of snakes, and it would be a pity if you spoiled it. I insist you not follow or attempt to detain my person. Good bye Snake, live well.” Elayne saw movement in the moonlight that seemed a nod and bowed her head, gracefully, before turning once again and striding away with an air of dignity. Having no real idea what to do, she tried to follow the moonlight as it filtered through the jungle canopy.

There was an aura of stillness in the jungle, more oppressive than the heat and damp she was becoming increasingly aware of. She had already torn apart the silk skirt she was wearing to bandage her head wound and, other, more serious scrapes. Her silk blouse was already in tatters following her fall. Elayne was suddenly regretting going bra-less in order to flirt with the pilot. Elayne smiled softly to herself. He was a rugged, yet beautiful man and that voice of his made her skin tingle. Sadness followed quickly, _He must be dead_. There was wreckage and fire everywhere. She was surprised the whole jungle wasn’t ablaze.

Something clamped over her mouth and encircled her waist, trapping her arms and preventing the shout that was already on her lips, but instead came out with muffled indignation as she fought while something pressed against her back. It all felt like velvet covered steel against her skin but with the warmth of flesh. Then she noticed the smell, blood, sweat and cedar. It was Jack. She relaxed into him and moved the hand that was around her mouth to wrap his arm around and hold onto her shoulders. He spoke softly into her ear, leaning close and pressing more firmly against her. “You took good care of yourself. I saw it all. Quite the girl, aren’t you?”

“Stop pretending informality, Jack. We have been seeing each other for quite some time, you know.” Elayne pressed her bottom firmly against Jack’s lap and gave a teasing wiggle. “Mother may not approve, but I certainly do.”

Jack took a deep breath and turned Elayne to face him. “I know this area well, and the rebels who have camps here. Some of them used to be my men. I’ll track them down, radio for pick-up and we will resume this on the ride back, Your Highness. The jungle is clear from the crash. Keep following the moon till you reach the ocean.” Jack cupped Elayne’s face in his hands and stole a passionate kiss, before vanishing into the darkness. Elayne grinned, _he was so nice to look at_. _It was a shame he didn’t talk more, or stick around for that matter._ Elayne sighed and crossed her arms, under nearly naked breasts, and stared in the direction he left. Elayne’s smile got bigger, _he sure does have a nice ass_. She felt tingles all over from that kiss.

Once again, the hungry gaze went unnoticed. It knew the man and feared him. They were of a kind, relentless and even remorseless if need be, and always looking to sate a Dark Hunger. The man was leaving though, and by his taste, he was leaving quickly. _His mind must be on other things to have not noticed me here_, it thought. The snake Hungered to possess her any way it could, and with the man gone, it very well may. Feeling assured, it began again it’s hunt, slithering silently amid the trees. It laughed to itself, thinking, _my cousin may prefer the young man cubs, but I love them fully developed and sweet. They fill me up just right_. The snake moved more swiftly, eager to overtake its prey.

Elayne moved quickly but noisily through the jungle. Something seemed off. Even knowing the crash must have scared away its inhabitants, it felt like there was more to it. The world was silent, but for her reckless rush to the sea. Elayne cursed as she scraped her pale legs against the rough roots and brush. _Fool man, could have given me his pants. Instead of ogling me. Isn’t he known for being naked or something?_ She made a vexed noise in her throat and came to a sudden stop. She felt tingles of warning all over her skin.

“You are easy to track, your hair flows like fire from a torch and your skin glows like the moon itself, even down here in the dim light, but most of all is that tasty smell you give off as you flee.” The voice in her head had returned, lisp and all, stressing the “S” sounds in a peculiar way. She must have hit her head harder than she thought. No. Too many things added up to something different. The voice wasn’t imagined, it was real, which means that same snake was here. Elayne began searching frantically for it. Its sheer size made it no joke. It was above her less than two feet ahead. Another stride or two and she would have run right into the low hanging coils or it’s tail. Its tail was now gently swaying backward and forward, almost like it was judging distance or being playful. Elayne kept an eye on it and one on the surroundings.

The area was tightly choked with trees. It was a perfect trap, there was no way she could squeeze through the small gaps between massive trunks. The lowest branches formed a fine net, barely letting in moonlight. As she took everything in, she noticed the tail swinging closer and closer each time. Elayne backed away as the tail almost reached her, just far enough away to give herself enough space. The swinging tail slowed but didn’t stop. It was learning her, and playing. She had to out-play it. She couldn’t risk going forward, as that would put her in the striking range. And it was trying to herd her back, clearly, but why? She risked a glance back and saw nothing. The tail had begun its arc back towards her when it suddenly increased its speed. The tail was mere inches from nearly ensnaring her neck when Elayne swayed back, forcing it to miss, and adopted a classic kick boxer’s pose. Elayne grew furious, her rage a newborn star, and fought herself for calm just as Jack taught her.

She knew doing something rash would kill her, just as being too fearful or timid would. Elayne began searching for whatever else this snake had in mind. Elayne never saw or heard the coil descend behind her in a U shape. The snake’s tail moved, like lightning, for her neck, too fast to simply maneuver out of the way. Elayne took a big step back and slipped on a root and sat herself directly onto the coil. The coil crossed itself immediately, securing her legs before twining around her with a spinning motion. It all happened too quickly for Elayne to comprehend, before everything came to a stand still with her staring into the snake’s eyes. She could feel the coils around her, sleek and smooth, holding just tight enough to keep her from moving. The coil formed a diamond pattern, up her front and down her back. The pattern was framing her breasts perfectly, she was sure it was no accident, _Bloody snake_. The coils gave a slight squeeze, pressing her breasts together in what seemed deliberate mockery. Elayne’s face flushed red with indignation and some pleasure.

“My teeth are only for prey worth the effort. I have other tools for those with less strength of body and will.” The lisping voice mocked in her mind. “You, Princesses of jungle or otherwise, are all the same, indignant and furious but slave to whatever you hide or suppress from daylight. Gaze into my eyes and know release from your troubles and worries.” Already the snake’s eyes were shimmering and swirling with an everchanging parade of colors. Adrenaline tried to flood her system, to pump more fury or fear to her calming heart. Her body knew the danger her mind could no longer grasp. Each shift and swirl of color was bringing her mind further into compliance and dormancy.

She was vaguely aware of a command to stand and felt her body respond. Her world was the dancing colors of the snake’s eyes. All else was secondary and seemed to happen from a great distance. She felt the coils release her and felt sadness enter her world. She heard nothing but knew she was asked if she wanted them back. She felt herself nod in tandem with eyes locked on hers. Even though all else was dim and indistinct, she felt with crystalline clarity the scales and coils of the snake. The tail led the increasingly thick and heavy coils around her. First encircling her waist, then began its slow way down her body. The tail slid underneath her underwear and slipped between her legs, pressing slick smooth scales to her sex as the tail came back around to the front, just below her hips. Soon her legs were encased, and Elayne knew she was helplessly moaning from the pressure and rubbing. The snake lifted her off the ground, careful not to break its gaze. It commanded her to raise her arms and she did.

The snake, using the thicker portion of its body to coil her upper body, winding its way around her, careful and precise. Whatever garment she was wearing, may as well not have been there, and the snake took great pleasure in embracing every supple, soft curve of the female’s body, making the coil pressed against her sex writhe. The female began panting and moaning more frequently. The snake had learned early that if the prey was in bliss, it tasted far better. The upper body was now completely covered in coils. Only close examination revealed the hourglass shape of the entrapped and squirming female. The snake threw two coils around the arms above the head to keep them in place. _It was about time for the meal_. The snake brought its head to the female’s and flicked its tongue over sweat damped skin, tasting the salt and pleasure from her.

The snake began to squeeze more with every breath, bringing just the barest hint of more pressure. With how rapidly the female was breathing, it added up quickly. Soon the female’s mouth was open with noiseless moans and her features began to turn blue. Her eyes glazed with something more than hypnosis and she tried to wiggle and squirm but the coils were too tight and unyielding, clutching to her every vivacious curve with immutable strength. The female’s breath and pulse began to slow. Her head began a slow drooping nod, as if falling asleep. “Poor little slave, too weak to fight even my weakest attempt.” The snake decided to inch even closer to taste her last breath before having his delectable meal.

Elayne’s mind roared back to life, _slave!? I am no bloody slave_. Shock flooded her system as she realized she couldn’t breathe, and couldn’t even struggle. The snake’s face was right next to her’s, and she reacted with the only means available to her. She head-butted him. Elayne felt hard contact and she knew she struck true even as the world lurched, sickeningly, and she hit the ground. Struggling to regain her breath, she shoved limp coils off of herself, while growling violently and angrily. When she had to strip off one of her favorite black lacy panties to free herself completely. She was too angry to feel conscious of her nudity. Elayne peeled off the silk remnants of the blouse and twisted it like a rope. Animal or not, she intended murder. She staggered around, looking for the head, while her stomach threatened to be violently ill. Laying eyes on it, at last, it was clearly unconscious. Elayne screamed in fury and leapt astride it and tied her makeshift silk rope into a noose and began pulling with all her might, while tears ran down her face from rage and violation.

The snake began to writhe and thrash. It hissed low and menacing and she heard its voice. “Pathetic human, you think to crush me?” The snake heaved, mightily, throwing Elayne off, entirely. Somehow, she had landed on her feet. She saw snake coils all around her, hanging from tree limbs. “I tried to be nice and stuff you full of pleasure before becoming my meal. Now I will have to settle for fear.” Elayne scrambled to avoid the looping coils and tried to think of an escape, each time she thought she was about free, a club of scales and muscle swatted her back into the center. Elayne tried to hold back the fear and tears. Breathing heavily, she sought for another way. Suddenly, its tail was two coils thick around her neck, squeezing mercilessly, forcing her head back and her eyes up. She was staring into the open maw of the snake. It was a wet, pink cavern she knew would be her end. She struggled for air and freedom while she was lifted off the ground, closer to the waiting mouth. “No, this is too soon. I’ll do this another way.” Coils assaulted from every angle as Elayne tried to fend them off. It was futile, every moment brought more and more coils. There was no careful order this time, just raw animalistic hunger. Elayne began to sob as she was cocooned in coils. The weight alone was crushing, but then they began to squeeze in earnest, each breath bringing on a new wave of pressure. Elayne began feeling aroused, even as she cried. She almost wanted to beg to be squeezed more tightly, to feel that insane pleasure she recalled from being in that hypnotized state. “No need to beg, human. You were already mine. Though I do want to hear it from your lips. Beg me, Princess, beg to be embraced tighter in my coils.”

The coils around her neck loosened slightly, twitching in their eagerness to tighten again. “P-please coil me tight. I beg you to give me your embrace.”

“That’s a good human. But you know you want more, speak it.”

“Give me the pressure you gave me before. I crave it, I beg you.” Elayne cried, even as she admitted her desire. The coils tightened again around her neck, eliciting a gulping noise and a moan. The coils began their inexorable tightening in tandem with her breathing. Meanwhile, a lone, thick trunk of coil worked its way between her thighs and pressed against her sex. Slippery from conflict and arousal, it was easy. Then it writhed as only a snake can and pleasure from crushing coils mixed with the pleasure from between her legs. The coils never ceased their encircling grasp and Elayne felt consciousness fading. The sound of a gunshot echoed in her mind. Next thing she was aware of, she was bouncing violently and she smelled Jack. Suddenly awake, she saw that it _was_ Jack, all beard and rippling muscle. Elayne fell back into unconsciousness. Her last thought was that she was going to rock his world on that heli, when she could. _I am going to fuck him bloody silly._


End file.
